Patent Literature 1 given below describes a technique of supplying power generated by a solar power generation module to a load or another power supply system. Patent Literature 1 describes that a voltage instruction unit of the solar power generation module sets a voltage value which enables the output of maximum power. Based on this setting, output voltage from the solar power generation module is detected. Output voltage from a converter is controlled by comparing the detected output voltage from the solar power generation module and the set voltage value.
Meanwhile, the solar power generation system sometimes goes into an overload condition where output power taken out from a power conditioner connected to the solar power generation module becomes greater than the generated power generated by the solar power generation module. A problem with the solar power generation system is that once this condition occurs, the solar power generation module comes to a halt. Once the solar power generation system comes to a halt, the solar power generation system needs to be reactivated manually.
The present invention has been made with the foregoing situation taken into consideration. An object of the present invention is to provide a power control system and a solar power generation system which are capable of inhibiting the solar power generation system from coming to a halt due to the occurrence of the overload condition.